I'm a Witch!
by Ariatina McAlpin
Summary: This Story has now been reedited and changed from its original. Only the first paragraph remains the same...Aubrianna Scott finds out that her newlywed mother, Kathryn Porter, is actually a witch!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Anything and everything that deals with Harry Potter and its entity belongs to

J.K. Rowling.

****

A/N: This story has now been revised from the original due to the fact that I have grown and decided the story needed some changes for the original had no specific plot whatsoever.

I'm A Witch

by

Ariatina McAlpin

Hey there, my story begins here! I'm fourteen years of age (fifteen in July!) and my parents are divorced; I live with my mom in the suburbs of Washington, D.C. my dad, on the other hand, kind of disappeared. After the separation when I was a baby, very few times did we meet; very few times did we even speak. Mother is usually out of the country, in her homeland, where she stays with my grandmother. So I stay with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. My uncle is the only full Caucasian of the group and the only one who doesn't speak our language. No matter, that is not a problem and we need not spend much time on that. A very argue-some family life I have with them. I'm practically their little 'secretary'. 'Do this… do that…' is what I hear. I've got a cousin, my age. Though she is spoiled, and they barely ask her to do anything. They just pass it on to me. So, though a Leo, I don't have much self-confidence on me. When I want to learn how to sing, even though some say I am actually pretty good, I get told that I can't sing. That I am not able to. Acting, oh! How much I'd want to do this, I'm sure won't happen. I don't ask for much. I don't ask for what I want, I accept what they give, yet I am told that I get everything that I ask for and that I am better off than practically everyone else my age. They say I have everything…that I am almost spoiled. Yet, they do not know. They may be my family; I live with them. Yet they do not know me. I feel apart, separate. They say that my knowledge is no good, that what I am interested in learning will never help me in life, that instead I should do some thing more practical and just know where I put things. So if this is the case, then why do we even have certain subjects in school? If history is baloney, why do we learn it? That is my life, so far… until one fateful day…

Mother suddenly arrived on the eve of my fifteenth birthday, with a surprise in hand. While away she had met a man and dated him for two years or so. She never told me about him and always said that she's no interested in dating anymore. I guess this was all a façade, in truth she had already fallen in love and was scared of what I may think. I've never really grown up with my father, the closest thing I have is my Uncle. Now I actually have a father, a step - father though. After their secret two-year relationship, they came out to the family…married. So my mother is now Mrs. Daniel Porter, and I am the odd one out. Apparently they had just gotten engaged a few months ago and in their celebration my mother had impregnated herself so they had to elope instead of having the formal ceremony that they had desired. So here I am, about to move on to a new life with my new father and soon-to-be sibling.

"Mommy?" Aubrianna called to her mother.

"Yes dear?" answered Kathryn Porter

"Why did you hide Daniel from the family all these years?"

Kathryn hesitated before answering her daughter, " I…I wasn't sure if it was safe or not…safe to show him to the rest of the family."

"why?" Abrianna inquired

" For he's a lot like your father…just the thing your Aunt Vicky despises." Kathryn replied cautiously.

" What _is_ it? Both you and Aunt Vicky have been hiding something from me _and_ I know it! What _is_ wrong with my father? And what _is it _that draws you to other men _like _him?"

Kathryn sighed, she gave up and decided to tell her daughter the truth about her past.

"Aubri, you do know that I was the only one in my family to be sent to a different boarding school…right?"

" Well, I know that you didn't attend the same one as Aunt Vicky and Eleanor went to."

"Yes, well. I had gone to a coed boarding school in Scotland…."


	2. at school worries and mum's explanation

I'm a witch! : Chapter 2

As I sat in the school bus that early Monday morning I stared out into the morning sky. The sun still barely awake from nights' slumber. And the blue sky with hints of pink and orange. The cloudless sky, telling me that that there are endless possibilities. Whether the world of magic is true or not, I have those possibilities ahead of me…

As we got closer to the High School I hesitated. And I asked myself, 'If this is truly true, if I am to enter this school, Hogwarts it's called, what will I do? My life as I know it will truly change. And my classes, oh! What about those classes I love? It seems that they do not offer it…' and a sigh escaped me. 

As I entered the building I looked for my best friend, Ashley Coleman. I saw her waiting at the benches by the main entrance.

" Hey Ashie"

"All right Cristy"

"What? You still call yourselves that? We're not in grammar school" Cathie jokingly said as she came to us with her boyfriend, Marc.

"Oh, Cathryn!'' I said, " you still remember when we were Ashie, Cathie, and Cristy?" then I smiled at them, though it was fake.

"Yeah, Cathryn. Now you're with Marc, not us." Ashley said.

"What?!" Cathie replied, " It's not my fault that I fall in love." Then she gave her boyfriend a flirtatious look 

"And change your name." I said or rather mumbled quite loudly. When I said this Cathie immediately looked at me and said, "What on earth do you mean I changed my name?" quite offended.

" You're no longer Cathie. But Cathryn. I didn't know that going to school in New York means changing your name …" then quietly to Ashie, "and getting a boyfriend." I replied as took a look at Marc and Cathie. Ashley gave a little smirk. 

It was true. The three of us were inseparable, the best of friends. But in the seventh grade Cathie went to New York with her father and went to school in the Big Apple. When she arrived back this year, she was no longer Cathie. But Cathryn, and considers herself to be more sophisticated. I had known her my whole life, or at least since the first grade. Ashley moved here from England when she was ten, we were in the fourth grade then. She still hasn't lost her accent, language, humour, and Brit slang. The foreign exchange students first thought that she too was an exchange, but from Britain of course! But the reason why she is still purely British, with a little American rubbed off, is because every summer she visits her grandmother in Surrey. 

A few minutes later the bell rang.

"See ya later alligator!" I said to Ashley as I headed upstairs to my locker. 

" You too, mate! See ya 2nd period!"

On the other hand Cathie, and well Marc just went away, snubbed us and left with a "hmph!"

I proceeded to go up the stairs and to my locker. Once I had opened it, I saw a letter similar to the one I had gotten last Saturday.

It said on the envelope:

Ms. Crstyn Maude Farrell 

Locker number 1254

Riverside High School 

Orange County, VA

I wondered why did they send me another letter? Is this another hoax? Or are they confessing to the hoax? But the question is… How did they know my full name? Only those close friends know it.

I put the letter in my binder and got my books for 1st period ready. As I walked down the hallway I tried to get my mind away from my worries by looking at other people and my surroundings. But I found no comfort, I was disgusted that on the corners of the hallways there were couples snogging and none of the teachers seem to have noticed.

I was the first to arrive in my 1st period Chemistry class. Since no one was there I decided to open up my letter. And somehow I felt relieved that the letter was identical to the one I had earlier received. While still in my happy mood Monet Andersen arrived.

"Hey Monet" I said 

"what up man?" 

"nothing really."

" come on girl, you're lyin' I can see something's goin' on." She said with a smile.

" yeah, somethin's goin' on. But I can't tell ya. It's a secret that even Ashley doesn't know."

"wha- Ashley? Coleman? Your best friend? And ya idn't tell her." She replied with a surprised look on her face, she then continued "Girl, you can't keep many secrets in ya. Sooner or later you'd have to tell someone."

"I know Monet"

'I know…'

~~~~~~~~~ 7th Period ~~~~~~~

As I sat in my socials class I kept thinking if I should inform my family of the letter. I hadn't noticed the bell had already rung until I saw people leaving the classroom. As I hurried out the classroom, out of the school, and onto my bus I still had the same thoughts running in my head. When I got home, I was quite surprised. My mother, who was usually out of the country, was home. She was at the end of the driver, to meet Mischa and I from the bus.

"hey mum!" I greeted her as I arrived home.

" hey" she replied.

Mischa just stared at her in surprise, and she finally said " hiya auntie." 

***** in the house, in Crystn's room, after dinner.*****

"Crystn," her mother said " there's something I've been meaning to tell you" her mother paused for a while, then continued, "Crystn. You are adopted and not my real daughter. My child was born dead, therefore I have no child living. I adopted you a week after you were born, a week after the birth and death of my real daughter. A friend of my ex-husband's co-worker had a daughter. That daughter is you. You were not able to live with your true parents because of causes I do not know of, a secret that only they and those involved know of. Have you gotten any letters lately?"

"yes, mum" I replied

"well… show them to me."

I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter out of my school bag and showed it to her. "My letter is for me to attend some wizarding school in the UK, so I'm guessing this is a hoax."

Crystn's mother smiled and said, "No darling, this isn't a hoax. This is the truth. Your birth parents were of the wizarding world." 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: sorry...but I'm not JKR  
  
A/N: sorry I had no author's note and disclaimer for the last chappie...I kinda forgot 'cause I uploaded it during my lunch period in school. LoL well here's the 3rd chapter hope ya like it!  
  
hpaddictedg – I'm very sorry that you don't like my story, especially since you're my first critic...ever! Well, whatever doesn't destroy me only makes me stronger (Nietzsche). I hope that your criticism will only help me improve this story. Oh, by the way I wouldn't say this has been done, well in a way I guess it has, but I have added things to my character that actually show me. Like the prologue, it's practically true! Anyways lots of fanfic has been done over and over again, though with different perceptions. Though the only way I could ever make this story not so common is to turn it into an original fic, but I can't seem to know how to properly post on originalfiction.net. Sorry for the spacing and stuff, I noticed that too but I don't know how to fix it...(   
  
I'm a Witch!: Chapter 3  
  
"No darling, this isn't a hoax. This is the truth. Your birth parents were of the wizarding world." "Wha-how?" I stuttered. "Because they were born magical. You, too, were born magical. Therefore you are a witch." A pause, and Crystn tried to take in the information. " Tomorrow, we're going downtown to meet your parents, John Llewellyn Breakspear and Marguerite Isabella Llamado– Breakspear, for dinner. But of course, for such a formal event I'm sure you'd want a new dress or outfit?'' "Sure, mummy. Sure.'' I replied meekly "Great. Then since tomorrow is a school holiday we'll be going to northern Virginia. The malls there are just fabulous." It was true. Tomorrow is a teacher workday. At least I get to get a new outfit. But the clothes in the malls there are so expensive. I doubt we'll be able to afford it.  
  
After the talk I had with mum, we went downstairs to join the others for dinner.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Morning arrived all to soon; Crystn had barely woken up when her mum woke her. "Crystn. Honey. Wake up, we gotta go soon." "Muuum." Crystn whined, "one more hour? Please?" "No!" her mother said sternly, though with a softness in her tone, "if you don't wake up now we won't be able to have a lot of time to choose your outfit. We have to be back here by 4 o'clock. And it's already eight in the morning." "Ok."  
  
By 9:15, they were in the car on their way north. The trip would take 45 minutes to an hour.  
  
Their shopping took them all day. They had finally chosen their outfits by 3:30, a time later than they had planned. Crystn had gotten herself a green Luxe-Raglan sleeve Tee and a pleated white mini. Her mother had gotten a sleeveless knee-high floral dress with a matching button-up sweater. That night they wore their new outfits to their dinner. Crystn added a blue blazer, blue low-heeled shoes and silver hoop earrings.  
  
They drove downtown [A/N: historic downtown. It's one of those places where downtown is really the oldest part of town, and it's the part of town which seems to be really quaint], and soon parked by a large brick building. It was only about 6:15, so the sun hadn't set yet [hey! It's already spring!]. "Crystn, I have already met your parents. They'll meet us in a restaurant nearby. Come on." "is it a wizading kind of place?" "not really, but popular amongst the wizarding folk because the owners are of the wizarding world." "ok"  
  
we turned a corner and soon we reached the restaurant. We went down the stairs and went it. The waitress greeted us with a warm smile. "two? Smoking or non-smoking?" "um... were meeting someone. I expect them to be already here." "the Breakspears?" the waitress asked "yes." "let me lead you to their table then." As we walked toward my birth parents, in this dim-lighted, though homey place. I really wondered what they would be like and what they'd think of me. What they'll say and such. I was very exited, like when one's expecting the worst and the best to happen at the same time. 


	4. Meeting My True Parents

**A/N:** Sorry for the extra-long update…I was concentrating on other things…lol.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry JKR for changing the starting age for Hogwarts…it was a bit necessary…any who its just fan fiction and not the real thing. Oh yeah, to my readers…. I'm Not J. K. Rowling.

**I'm A Witch! **: Chapter 4: Meeting My True Parents

I sat in that restaurant seat beside mummy and across from Mr. Breakspear, my _father_. Mrs. Breakspear had this watery- sad eyes look on her face. She seemed so emotional and kept saying it was the 'hormones' bothering her. She practically burst into tears, ' of happiness' she said, when she saw me with mummy. In fact, all these years mummy had been keeping contact with them and telling them about my growing up. Apparently they also had my home videos and pictures of me in their house. I felt as though mummy had somewhat betrayed me, though I do not know why I felt so for these were my true parents.

When I saw my daughter, Crystn, come in with Carrie I noticed full well how much she resembled her mother, Maggie. Her mother, being part Spanish part French, grew up with her grandparents in Spain and was sent to Hogwarts to learn magic instead of Beuxbatons, even though it was closer, for in their family It was considered a school were not only will they be able to perfect their English but also learn how to be down-to- earth. In Hogwarts was where I first met my wife, Marguerite Isabella Llamado. The girl with the long straight dark brown hair with auburn highlights, lightly tanned skin, and golden brown eyes. Easily looked Spanish, yet somehow you could see the French in her. The way she moved, talked, even her face. It was there. Now with my daughter, it was the same. But you could see the English-Welsh in her added to the French and Spanish. I could tell she would break many hearts in Hogwarts.

"John? John!"

Maggie's voice broke me out of my reverie.

" Yes?"

" I asked if you thought…what should we do?" she paused, and then continued, " it'll be tough to take her out of her family so suddenly. I suggest we inform them then let her stay at Riverside till June, when class ends, then she can come with us back home in the end of June. We'll set up a 'welcome back home/ happy 15th birthday' party at the manor. She could invite all of her friends-"

" How?" I interrupted, " how will they get there? The manor's in Scotland. Her friends are here in Virginia."

"Oh! I didn't think about that…"

I looked at my wife. She usually didn't forget things like this so easily. She's a planner.

"Umm…excuse me?" Crystn asked

I smiled inwardly, 'excuse me' was a term in England that you say after burping, but I know the American meaning.

" Yes." I replied

" …Well we could do a going away party / happy birthday here."

Maggie's face immediately beamed, " of course! That's just brilliant! Oh John! Our daughter's so bright…" her eyes became watery once again.

----------

I wondered why this woman, who's supposed to be _my mother_, was so…_moody_.

Mr. Breakspear blushed and said, " Please excuse Maggie. She's, how do I put it? In her first month of having a baby."

Mummy gasped, " oh! Maggie… Congrats!"

I could tell she was a bit jealous. For my birth mother was only 38. She had me at 23. A year after she had graduated Hogwarts. For they were married the summer before their seventh year. I laughed inside myself. They got married as soon as it was legal in the wizarding world too. Guess he was scared mum would get away…

:: time lapse...overnite::

Thursday came all too fast. It was the morning after the dinner I had with my birth parents. When we had arrived, mummy told them the story. Turns out, Aunt Vicky knew all along that I was the 'adopted one'. So now at breakfast Mischa eyed me suspiciously. She knew I was a witch and all, guess she was creeped out or something.

Mummy walked us to the bus stop that morning and when I went to say goodbye, once the bus was in sight, she handed me a piece of parchment paper and I said, " you know, I'll always consider you my mummy. For you were the one who raised me and no matter what I'll love you.''

Her eyes were watery and she said, " I know…I know"

" Fifty percent of a person's personality is her surroundings and those who've raised her."

"…And the other is genetic" She continued and smiled, " and you can invite Ashley to the manor this summer. Anyways she'll be in Surrey."

"I can? Thanks!"

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went on the bus.

Mischa followed after a quick goodbye.

--------------

I looked at the parchment mummy had handed me.

I opened it and I noticed it was a letter from the Breakspears, a letter which was written the day they gave me up.

**My Dear Daughter, **

** Crystn Maude Breakspear is who you are in your birth certificate. But from now on until our fifteenth birthday your last name will be Farrell. A name in which you will be recognized in the muggle world. When you read this letter, you are nearing your fifteenth birthday and we may or may have not yet met. But I must tell you, you are a witch. The reasons are complicated in why you had to be with a muggle family. It is all for your safety. Even though they say Harry Potter has vanquished you-know-who nine years ago, we still fear that he may come back soon. For you have an uncle, your father's cousin, who is an ex-death eater. And when the other death eaters find about him, we fear that they may try to hurt our family. To keep you safe you'll be in a muggle home across the Atlantic away from us. We'll miss you deeply and we know that by the time you enter Hogwarts you'll be strong and that within school grounds you'll be safe. **

**With lots of love, **

**Mum and Dad**

**P.S. we love you so much and we need to keep you safe for we know that they'll think your uncle a traitor and we fear that those who were not caught may try to bring HIM back.**

By the time I finished the letter and contemplated on what I had been told, we had arrived at Riverside High.

Ashley was waiting by the door. She didn't look so happy.

" All right mate?" I asked copying her Brit slang.

" Actually, I'm not all right Cristy."

" What's wrong?"

" My mum, she just reminded me, that I won't be going to Riverside next year. I'll be going to school in the UK…. how stupid of me to forget!"

" Oh, Ashie. Don't worry I'm not going to school here either."

" You're not?"

" No. I just found out that I'm adopted and that I'll be going to some boarding school in the UK so I can be with my birth parents. You know, I've met them and all and mummy's known them forever and kept contact since… I dunno how long. And they're real nice."

Ashie smiled and thought for a moment, " So…but I won't be able to be here for your birthday 'cos we have to move and all."

" Ashley! Mum told me I could invite you over to the 'manor' for my birthday." I said emphasizing '_manor_' with air quotes.

She laughed and said… " Where is this _manor_?"

" Its kind of in between England and Scotland. By the border really. But the entrance is in Scotland, but the property's in England…quite confusing really. But I'm sure you'll be able to come."

" Yeah… I think I can. I'll be moving to Surrey. A home near my grandma's."

" Oh cool…"

"Yeah"

**A/N:** Sorry about the changes in when they start for Hogwarts…I had to do that. Let's add some irony…Ashley is the granddaughter of…- obvious is it? Think about it. And Crystn's uncle is…hmm, I thought that was a bit of a give-away too. LOL, let's see who knows it! Review me and tell me! Lol, how and who should be invited to the 'Welcome Home Party' in the Breakspear Manor. Please gimme some characters since I have none of the books around or near me. And I cannot get hold of them.

LUV YA GUYS!

MaRiA

no need to review it. You can e-mail it too! Support in my story just makes me glad! Lol I don't know why, but the glad-ware commercial just popped in my head. _" Don't be sad…get Glad!"_ LOL. ()


End file.
